


The Better Way

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin had made Alice promise that she'd end him if they ever crossed paths again, but is dying really what Belle would want him to do?I wrote this based on a major spoiler from 7x04.  It's sad, and I'm sorry....





	The Better Way

The Better Way

A/AN: I wrote this based on a probable spoiler from 7x04, and I'm sorry...

“Why are you doing this?” Weaver demanded putting his hands up in the air defensively.

Alice snarled her nose at the detective, cocking back the trigger on her gun. “Because you told me to, Rumpelstiltskin!”

Weaver blinked as a slew of memories assaulted him all at once. His knees buckled, and as he hit the ground, all he could see was his wife smiling brilliantly as she demanded he chase her through a field of daises. Then she'd kissed him wantonly as they made love in the middle of the forest – skin to skin as they cried out with pleasure. They'd traipsed back home – hand in hand. However, he hadn't seen the bandits or their slew of arrows soaring through the air. One had impaled her right through the heart, and she'd fallen, blood leaking from her mouth – his name on her lips as she'd taken her final breath. There had been no time to save her, but he'd slain them all with blinding bursts of magic, disintegrating them to ashes.

Seven years of marital bliss were all he'd been given with his true love. He'd carried her home and buried her in the backyard beside their cabin dwelling – a place he thought would remain untouched by the outside forces, but he'd been wrong. He'd become naïve, believing they would be safe there. 

Gideon had returned home from school that afternoon – cheerful and beaming. He was such a carefree child, and telling him his mother was dead shattered every last piece of him. He'd been inconsolable. He'd placed a spell upon him which placed him in a deep slumber. He'd left that place, and taken his boy back to Storybrooke, but they'd ran into Alice again. She'd known Belle before her passing, and seeing her again had made him feel relieved. She was supposed to be looking out for Henry – that had been their deal after he'd helped her escape some mishaps in Wonderland. And here she was again, standing before him. He'd made her vow to kill him if they ever crossed paths once more. Gideon would live on without him. He would be fine. He was journeying across the realms, just as his mother had wanted. His first mission had been freeing the other children from the Dark Realm, and he'd succeeded. The last he'd heard from his boy was that he'd taken a wife. Spending time in the Dark Realm had aged him again. He was proud of his boy, but all he really wanted was to be with Belle. His boy would understand. 

“Say something, anything!” she commanded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

In that moment Rumpelstiltskin felt selfish for handing such a daunting task to a young woman. Belle wouldn't want him to go this way. No, she'd want him to keep living. 

“It's okay, Alice, you don't have to do this,” he replied, his voice full of understanding.

Alice released a shaky breath, bringing the gun down to her side. “But, what about our deal? You made me promise,” she rasped. 

“I'm releasing you from our deal. How about you crash on the couch at my place tonight, and I order us some takeout?” he suggested. 

“You're not my father, so why do you care so much about me?” she growled.

“Because the world is a dark and lonely place, Alice, and you need an advocate.” Weaver clapped her on the shoulder, leading her out of the abandoned warehouse. He gazed up at the sun – its rays shining down on them brilliantly.

“I miss you, Belle,” he muttered as he led the forlorn girl back to his patrol car. A single tear trekked down his cheek, but it would all be okay. Belle had loved him unconditionally, and the love they shared was one which most people only dreamed of, and he would continue on and keep living, because her love was what carried him through.


End file.
